Gundanium Sayings
by Catseye
Summary: Nursery Rhymes and sayings machinated by Catseye to work with the G-boys ideals. Put into a sorta story format. R et R pleeaas.


Note/Disclaimer: I own none of these sayings but I do own the bizarre alterations cause really, do you think these people were really that insane? Only me people, only me.

Gundanium Sayings:

"I shoot, therefore I am" - Trowa Barton.

Trowa was flying through space when he met an Oz base. None of the other Gundam Pilots where around however. Trowa did not know what to do. If he left they would probably get away so he stuck with the one fault proof plan he ever had in his life - shooting notstop and hoping he'd get backup before he ran out of bullets...or guns to throw.

"Oooh, two suits with one scythe swing" -Duo Maxwell

When Duo joined the fray, he watched the scene before him, smiling contently. Trowa would last a while longer on his own. He landed on the base and entered the hangar and was even happier at what he saw. To his left were the mobile dolls and to his right there were the empty mobile suits. Duo promptly started destroying them with Deathscythe, and once he hit a mobile doll and mobile suit in the same swing.

"To blow up the bad guys' suits, or not to blow up the bad guys' suits, that is the question" -Quatre Raberba Winner.

Once Quatre arrived, things were going pretty well. Oz had not yet figured out what they were doing so no suits had been sent out yet. No sooner than Quatre breathed a sigh of releif, a few suits started making their way toward them. Unfortunatly, there were people in them and Quatre could see that they were just a bit older than he was. While pondering what to do, they advanced even closer. But as luck had it, Quatre accidentaly hit the arm of the mobile suit and it didn't blow up leaving it unable to do more than float back to a base.

"Nothing good may come of being around weak people." Chang Wufei.

Wufei casually played around with what the called "the resistance" forces of Oz. Wufei grew so bored that he leaned back in his chair and thought about a flower field and a certain little female God of War. He leaned back and placed a finger on a random weapon button. As he dreamed peacefully, and quietly unlike Duo, the Oz troops snuck around the flamethrower blasts, though it took quite a while before they realized it fired in only one direction. One brave soul, who did not think that this was all some high-tech evasive plan, took the oppurtunity to strike Nataku as hard as he could. Wufei pounded the buttons, angry he had been hit by such a weakling and striked back with a vengence. He repeated his favorite phrase over as he reaped his own justice without fail.

"Better to die than take a nappy in order to make Zero happy"- Heero Yuy

Heero glared fitfully at Relena blocking the doorway, determined to keep him away from the fight. She had the key. Her winning arguement so far was that he may die getting there. He had been very lucky up until then and he may run out of that luck. Unfortunately for Heero, he needed one good reason to make her give up the key. It took some thought but he finally unleashed his favorite phrase, a Heero Yuy-ism one might say. She was so stunned that he thought of something that rhymed that she stood there dazed while Heero grabbed the key before she knew what happened.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

^_^. That's all of their twisted-little-sayings-which-we've-never-heard-of for now. One quote per storyline is the unofficial rule...and my brain's malfunctioning fanfic wise...again...this week...-_-'. Well if you didn't recognize some of these, here's where I got them from. Oh and in case you're wondering, Heero gets there by time the fight's over.

Heero's:

"Better to fight and runaway and live to fight another day" - numerous villains in older cartoon shows.  
(Note: Ironic twists: bad guy survival line, suicide boy's usage. And this why Hee-chan use different version)

Wufei's:

"Nothing good may come of being around normal people" - That Harry McDougal kid from Outlaw Star.  
(Note: Wufei also had "Nothing good may come of being around living people" in loving memory of Chang Meiran, may you be ressurected soon so that you and Sally may duke it out ^_^.)

Quatre's:

"To be or not to be, that is the question" - William Shakespeare  
(Note: Quatre's is elongated since nothing about that kid is simple ^_^. Not that this is a bad thing...)

Duo's: 

"Two birds with one stone" - who honestly knows?  
(Note: This is NOT I repeat this is NOT the person's name)

Trowa's:

"I think, therefore I am" - De Cartes

(Note: I think Trowa's version is much better personally)


End file.
